


New Assistant

by Ceru (izukillme), izukillme



Series: AU-gust 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Au-gust 2019, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Modern AU, Workplace AU, soft lesbians, tenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/Ceru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Tenten's new assistant is a little more than gorgeous.





	New Assistant

Tenten looks up from her papers as her office door opens. She’s tempted to throw something in annoyance - she is working on the design for a new kind of gun - but falls silent when she sees the shy, demure girl entering the room. A curtain of dark violet hair, exquisite, blank lavender eyes that would’ve looked creepy on anyone else but simply gorgeous on this one, and an absolutely _adorable_ blush. 

“I’m Hi - Hinata Hyūga,” the girl stutters, fidgeting nervously. “I was t - told that I w - was to b - be your new as - assist - sistant, Miss Li Sh - Shan?”

_My new assistant?! This beautiful girl?!_

Tenten finds her bad mood suddenly gone, and a familiar warm smile graces her face. 

“Well, Hinata, it’s wonderful to meet you. Please, have a seat. And call me Tenten.”

Hinata blushes further. “Y - yes, M - Miss Tent - Tenten,” she stammers. 

Tenten laughs. “No Miss. Just Tenten.”

“Ah, yes, M - I mean! Ten - Tenten!” Hinata squeaks adorably. 

Tenten’s heart begins to beat even faster against her ribcage.

_Why must you be so beautiful?_

* * *

Turns out Hinata is amazing at her job. Diligent, observant, quiet - she is the perfect assistant. She brings Tenten coffee after coffee without even having to ask, expertly fields clients who aren’t wanted, and prepares paperwork even better than Neji used to do. Tenten has never been able to churn out this many designs in just four months. Hinata is an absolute _dream_in the office, she tells Neji, who beams on hearing her sing his cousin’s praises.

Tenten's… _office dreams_ about Hinata can be left to another time, in another, R-rated story. 

Sighing, Tenten shakes her head. Her buns are tight and cumbersome today, and she pulls out the dragon-shaped pins, allowing brown waves to cascade down to her mid-back. She clips back her hair from her face with the dragon pins and then she is back to work, pencil moving furiously over paper as she scribbles down a new design for an all-purpose military knife. Her stomach rumbles grumpily, reminding her that she hasn’t eaten any breakfast this morning. 

She continues to draw, erasing here, shading there, ignoring the steadily louder groaning of her unfed stomach. 

“Tenten?” calls a light, angelic voice - Hinata’s - and Tenten nods absently. 

“Yes?”

“H - have you for - forgotten break - breakfast today?”

Tenten’s cheeks go pink. So her stomach was that loud, huh…

“I - yes,” she says, clearing her throat. “I didn’t eat this morning.”

Hinata frowns cutely. “Th - that’s not g - good. And you’ve been wo - working so h - hard, too.”

Tenten shrugs. “Such is life, Hinata. I’ll eat a large lunch.” She picks up her pencil again, but a slender, warm hand on her wrist stops her.

“There’s th - this place I us - usually stop at,” Hinata offers shyly. “It’s really nice. And - and your morning is compl - completely fr - free. I was l - late today so I d - didn’t st - stop. We c - could eat t - together?”

Tenten stares, gobsmacked.

_A cute girl is asking you to go out and eat with her._

Hinata’s face falls. “I c - could get you so - some food from th - there if you don’t w - want to go,” she says quickly.

_Dumbass! Accept, fast, before she decides you don’t want to!_

Tenten’s brain stops short-circuiting, and she flashes a smile at Hinata. 

“You’re right, I _have_ been working a lot more lately. I would love to join you, Hinata,” she smiles.

Watching the red bloom like roses on Hinata’s cheeks is better than watching the actual flower blooming.

* * *

They’ve settled down and ordered, and Tenten can’t tear her _gaze_ away from Hinata. It’s almost as if she’s trying to make Tenten crush on her harder - looking beautiful every damn second she’s breathing. Her eyes, her lips, her hair… Tenten could go on forever. 

She settles for a quiet sigh instead.

An awkward silence falls over them, and Hinata is the first to break it.

Her face is bright red as she looks Tenten dead in the eye and exclaims without stammering, “Tenten, please go out with me!”

Tenten chokes. 

“What?”

Hinata’s face is maroon now, but she soldiers on. 

“I liked you since the day we met. I felt you were strong, confident, beautiful and amazing. I had a huge crush on you for so long, and I thought if I don’t act on it and be the same shy girl I would miss out on life! So, I wanted to take a chance,” she explains haltingly. “I just… Please, give me an answer.”

Tenten leans across the table and kisses Hinata.

“Is that a good enough answer for you?” she whispers, pulling away. 

Hinata’s response is scarlet cheeks and another kiss.

Tenten smirks to herself.

_Thank God I forgot to eat._


End file.
